Mama Dragon
by Stargaterdii
Summary: In short, the dragon seemed to think that the Shinigami captain was one of her babies.


**A/N** Don't worry, I fully intend to continue with _Allies and Enemies_, but I'm rereading OotP to help myself out. This is the drabble I mentioned last chapter. It's set in fourth year. Hitsugaya is a champion (representing the Shinigami Academy, of course) and we're assuming that Harry knows, if not everything, then an awful lot about the Shinigami.

I'll post another _Allies_ chapter either later in the week or next week, depending on how quickly I can skim through OotP. But for now, enjoy this piece of crack that I wrote instead of listening to the guest speaker. (shhh)

* * *

Hitsugaya scowled at the dragon, who made an odd crooning noise as she circled the nest.

Harry gaped at the sight in front of him. Hitsugaya was _in _the nest, holding the golden egg, and the Nordic Icedragon seemed perfectly content with that arrangement. In fact, she made a noise that sounded vaguely scolding every time he tried to leave the nest.

In short, the dragon seemed to think that the Shinigami captain was one of her babies.

Harry might have thought the predicament sweet, if it hadn't made the dragon that much more dangerously defensive. Charlie and the others couldn't even get close enough to Stun her, her icy breath no less dangerous than the fire the other dragons had spewed. For all intents and purposes, Hitsugaya was stuck. At least, he was stuck because Harry knew that he had promised Dumbledore not to use his Shinigami powers to give him an unfair advantage.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow was twitching violently at this point; he'd spent longer _in _the nest than all the other champions had spent trying to get to the egg. Promise to Dumbledore or no, Harry knew Hitsugaya was going to do something if they didn't get him out of there soon. He could feel the distinct chill in the air that meant Hitsugaya was quickly loosing his temper. Not that that seemed to be helping matters. The lowered temperature seemed to making Mama Dragon even more comfortable.

"Taicho!" Harry could swear that there were sparkling hearts fluttering around Matsumoto's head. "Isn't taicho so cute? Even the dragon thinks so!"

Hitsugaya's eyebrow gave another massive twitch. "Matsumoto," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Please refrain from referring to this situation as _cute_."

But the fluttery, sparkly hearts around Matsumoto's head didn't seem to go away, even though intellectually, Harry knew they couldn't actually be there. "It's too bad Yumi-chan couldn't be here," she sighed. "There's nothing more beautiful than a mother protecting her baby."

"I am not," Hitsugaya said clearly, "anyone's _baby_." The temperature dropped noticeably once again.

"Taicho, can't we bring her home with us? She could be our squad's mascot, taicho's adoptive mommy-"

"That's _it_!" There was a massive surge of reiatsu. Even Harry, as far away as he was, had momentary difficulty breathing. The surprised-looking dragon was pushed back a few feet, allowing Hitsugaya just enough time to flit out of the nest and out of her reach. She moved forward to try and snatch him back, but using her distraction, Charlie and his confederates were able to step forward and Stun her.

Hitsugaya stalked angrily towards the spot where Harry and Matsumoto. Matsumoto's fangirly glee was starting to fade a bit, but her eyes were still sparkling. "We will _not_ have a mascot," he told Matsumoto fiercely, "I am _not_ cute, and the dragon is _not_ my adoptive mommy."

Matsumoto nodded, although it was clear from her sparkles that she wasn't prepared to listen. Hitsugaya huffed once, and stalked right past them. "Err, Toshirou," Harry spoke up nervously, "aren't you going to wait for your score?"

"I have to draft a letter to Unohana-taicho."

Suddenly, Matsumoto's sparkles were replaced with worry. "Did you get hurt, taicho?"

"No." Hitsugaya's pace didn't slow, and Harry and Matsumoto hurried to catch up with him. "I need to let her know that my vice-captain has volunteered to clean the sewers for a month."

"Nani?" Matsumoto gasped in a scandalized voice. "Taicho-"

"Keep talking Matsumoto, and it will be two months."

"_Tai-chooo-_" Matsumoto's voice took on a distinct whine.

Harry fell out of step with them, grinning. Not that Harry would ever admit it to Hitsugaya- he valued his life far too much for that- but now that the situation had resolved itself, it was actually rather funny. He could already see the Weasley twins falling all over themselves, laughing.

"Toshirou's got a new mommy!" they gasped, a tangle of limbs and red hair. Harry laughed along with them, shaking his head. They should have waited until Hitsugaya was further away before saying that. Harry had a distinct feeling that Fred and George would pay dearly for their mirth later.


End file.
